


Eat You Up

by Softlight



Series: Love You Up [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: “So, you know, if you’re still up for what we were talking about the other day-”“Buy the fucking lube.”  Blake smiled at her, and it was all teeth.  “Trust me, I’m still up for it.  And this time, I expect you to uphold your promise.”Yang’s mind went blank.  “Uh, which promise was that again?” she asked, biting her lip.Blake set the dildo down on the drying rack and looped her arms around Yang’s neck, pulling her down to her level.  “Making me cum again and again on your cock."
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Love You Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965130
Comments: 17
Kudos: 132





	Eat You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, welcome back! I got a lot of requests for a part two to "Fill Me Up," so here it is! I hope it lives up to expectations and you all enjoy! \o/  
> Side Note: Most edible lubes contain sugar, which should basically NEVER go near the vagina, so I took some creative licensing here and we're just gonna pretend that the edible lube that they use is safe for vaginal use, m'kay? ;)

Yang hummed as she scrubbed at the bright purple toy, working up a foamy lather with the gentle soap they used for cleaning their sex toys. She had rinsed it three times now, but she had wanted to be sure that she got into every nook and cranny of the dildo’s hole for ejaculation. 

“You know, that’s almost definitely over-kill,” Blake said to her right, drying the toys Yang had already washed. “I think you’ve killed all the germs, sweetheart.” Her voice was light and teasing, and Blake gently bumped their hips together. 

Yang shrugged and rinsed it once more. The warm water was starting to burn and prune her hands, but she didn’t particularly mind the heat. “Better to be safe than sorry,” she said. She casually bumped Blake’s hip back. “Neon was telling me about how she had forgotten to wash a dildo, and she swore it had started to grow mold.”

“Neon is a hypochondriac,” Blake said, rolling her eyes. “And how did you two get to talking about that, anyways?”

“Not sure,” Yang admitted. “You know Neon, her mouth moves a mile a minute.” She shook the water off the dildo and finally handed it off to Blake. Yang shut off the water and dried her hands, taking her hair down from its ponytail. “She recommended an edible lube, by the way.” She tried to say it casually, but she couldn’t deny her heart skipping a beat. 

Blake smirked at her, as if she was fully aware of Yang’s reaction. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” She wet her lips. “So, you know, if you’re still up for what we were talking about the other day-”

“Buy the fucking lube.” Blake smiled at her, and it was all teeth. “Trust me, I’m still up for it. And this time, I expect you to uphold your promise.”

Yang’s mind went blank. “Uh, which promise was that again?” she asked, biting her lip.

Blake set the dildo down on the drying rack and looped her arms around Yang’s neck, pulling her down to her level. “Making me cum again and again on your cock,” Blake said sweetly. Blake’s body was pressed into hers, and Yang’s mouth went dry as Blake leaned up and licked Yang’s lip. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah, okay, yup, I think I can do that,” Yang said, her throat bobbing.

Blake smiled, and Yang’s hands unconsciously came to rest on Blake’s hips. “I hoped you would say that,” she said. Blake tilted her head. “Buy the damn lube.”

* * *

Yang slowly filled the pump with the peach flavored lube. It was a little thicker than the lube they had used last time, but it still filled the pump and had excess for another use. She drizzled some of the extra onto the shaft of the dildo, carefully and thoroughly coating it in a thin layer. Blake watched her half-lidded eyes, reclining on the bed and propped up on her elbows. Her chest was bare and her nipples were already pebbled. Yang watched her girlfriend as she stroked the cock, and she didn’t miss the darkening of Blake’s bright eyes. 

“How do you want me?” she asked, continuing to stroke her cock and refusing to break eye contact. 

Blake sat up and smiled. “I can think of a few ways,” she said. “But first, I think you need a warm up.”

Yang’s brow furrowed, but her jaw slackened as Blake leaned forward and took the strap into her mouth. Blake continued to look up at her, her gold eyes wide and her cheeks puffed out as she swallowed the dildo deeper. Yang’s throat dried up, and she shallowly thrusted her hips forward into Blake’s mouth. Blake’s throat bobbed, but she kept staring into Yang’s eyes as she moved her mouth up and down the dildo. 

Yang rolled her hips once more, an action more of instinct than anything. Blake’s hands rested on Yang’s hips, pulling Yang and the strap closer into her. Yang lost her breath at Blake’s wide eyed stare, but there was an obvious smirk on her lips. She would have to do something about that later. There was still a good amount of the dildo left out of Blake’s mouth, but Yang didn’t push it, instead shallowly fucking her face. She could feel Blake humming around the strap, and it was hard to think straight with Blake looking up at her like she was something to worship, something to devour.

Blake pulled back, and there was a trail of saliva between her rosy mouth and the bright purple silicone. Blake smiled up at her and wiped the back of her mouth. “Peach, huh?” she asked, her smile growing. “Good choice.”

Yang’s throat bobbed. “Thought that would be a good one,” she croaked. She reached for Blake’s jaw and gently pulled her up, kissing her lips and grinning at the taste of peaches. Yang reached for Blake’s hip with her free hand and pulled her closer, her soft and silky skin entrancing Yang. She tapped out a rhythm with her fingers as she kissed Blake harder, pulled her closer. “You’re so good,” she breathed in between kisses. Blake’s breath was hot on her mouth, and she relished every taste.

Blake hummed. “I want to eat you up,” she murmured, and her fingers started playing with the straps of her harness. Blake kissed her once more, and then her hands were on Yang’s shoulders and pushing her back against the mattress. Yang smiled at the sudden control Blake was exerting, and she shifted into the bed as Blake spread her legs for her. 

“Are you sure?” she asked, biting her lip. “Tonight was supposed to be about you.”

“I want to,” Blake said simply, lowering herself down between Yang’s legs. Yang sucked in a breath as Blake licked up her slit. Well, she wasn’t going to argue with that logic.

She relaxed into the mattress and let out a deep breath. Blake worked her over, and Yang’s hips jerked uncontrollably as her talented mouth devoured her. Her entire body began to sing with pleasure, and it was like every nerve was alive, like Blake was coaxing every inch of her into sinful delight. “Fuck,” she moaned.

Blake flicked her clit with her tongue, and Yang arched off the mattress. “Don’t play with me,” she groaned. Blake just flicked her clit again, and Yang could feel her smile. Before Yang could respond, before she could beg, Blake sucked at her clit, and Yang gasped, falling back onto the bed. “Fuck me,” she breathed, her hands knotting into Blake’s hair and scratching at her scalp. 

Yang closed her eyes and reveled in the building warmth in her groin, her fingers curling into Blake’s waves. “Fuck,” she choked out, grinding her hips into Blake’s face. “I’m close, I’m so close, fuck, Blake-”

Electricity sparked through her. It was like she touched a live wire and every nerve crackled to life. She cried out, and she pulled Blake deeper into her. Blake, to her credit, didn’t stop licking and sucking and fucking her, something Yang was all too grateful for. No, Blake didn’t stop until she was shuddering from exertion and panting from the overstimulation. “Blake-”

“I know, I know,” Blake said, finally pulling back. Yang tentatively opened her eyes to see Blake smirking at her. “Someone was eager,” her girlfriend teased.

“You put on a good show, what can I say?” she said, struggling off of the mattress and sitting back up. Yang swallowed hard and tried to regain her composure, even as the ecstasy made the world feel shaky and her limbs unsure. She got back on her knees and readjusted the strap back into place. “But now it’s your turn, sweetheart.”

Blake’s throat bobbed, and her girlfriend bashfully smiled at her. Yang straightened up and pushed Blake back onto the bed. Blake gave her no resistance and simply spread her legs to reveal her pink pussy. Yang licked her lips, the taste of peaches still on her tongue. She leaned over Blake’s body and positioned the strap at her entrance, placing just the thick tip inside. Blake sucked in a breath, but she didn’t move.

“Yang,” Blake whined, her hips attempting to shimmy down onto her cock, but Yang held her in place by her waist. 

“Ask nicely,” she said. 

Blake’s eyes flashed, but she nodded. “Please fuck me?” she tried, but Yang shook her head and smiled.

“Not that easy, sweetheart,” she said. Her thumb brushed over Blake’s waist, and she grinned as Blake shivered beneath her touch. “Come on, what do you want? What do you need?” She pulled back slightly, and Blake whimpered from the loss. “Here’s a hint. I always keep my promises.”

Recognition lighted up in Blake’s eyes. “Please make me cum on your cock?” Blake asked, hesitation coloring her words. Yang nodded and grinned. She stroked Blake’s thigh and cocked her head. “Please, fuck me until I cum on your cock!” 

“You sure you’re ready for me?” she asked, still not moving. Blake had asked for a hard fucking once more, but she wouldn’t move without her okay. 

Blake nodded, squirming beneath her. “Yang, I swear, if you don’t fuck me-”

Yang slammed into her, and Blake choked on her words. Yang smirked as she bottomed out, but she didn’t allow herself to revel in the moment before pulling back and thrusting into Blake once more. Blake’s hands reached above her and clung to the bed frame. Her tits bounced as Yang fucked her, and Yang thoroughly enjoyed the show her girlfriend was unintentionally putting on. Blake’s eyes were shut, and her mouth was open and letting out breathy little moans that only served to make Yang plow harder into her.

“Guess you weren’t lying,” she chuckled, grabbing hold of Blake’s hips and using them for leverage. “Guess you really were ready for me. I should’ve known, really.” Blake’s face flushed, but Yang didn’t stop talking. “You’re so wet, and you feel so good.”

She kept her gaze focused on Blake’s face, both enjoying the pleasure crackling through Blake’s expressions and checking to be sure that her girlfriend was still enjoying herself. And enjoying herself, Blake was. Yang grinned and moved to rub Blake’s clit. Blake moaned the second Yang touched her, her back arching off the mattress when Yang started massaging the bud. Her body was always so receptive to Yang’s touch, and Yang loved how sensitive Blake was, how Blake practically sang whenever Yang brushed her fingers against her. 

Yang’s fingers dug deeper into Blake’s hip. Her skin was soft and lovely, and Blake was beautiful and bright and so fucking lovely. “You’re taking me so well,” she praised. Blake smiled at her, and Yang grinned back. Her heart warmed, but she thrusted forward into Blake. “You’re so good for me.”

Blake’s back arched further, and Yang didn’t let up as her girlfriend came on her cock. Instead, she drew her hand back from her clit and slid out of Blake before flipping Blake onto her stomach and knees. In a smooth motion, Yang plowed into her. She reached around the side of Blake’s hip and, after giving her a moment to recuperate, she attacked Blake’s clit once more and rubbed furiously. She reached for the pump which she had put aside and held it in her free hand before reaching back to Blake’s hip. 

“Yang!” Blake whined, and her hips thrusted back onto Yang. 

Yang caressed Blake’s hip and kept thrusting into her. “I know,” she said. “I know, and you’re doing a great job, sweetheart.” She was starting to pant, but she didn’t let up and continued fucking her girlfriend like it was her only purpose in life, rutting into her like it was what she was made for. She grinned against Blake’s neck and kissed the sensitive skin there, letting herself languidly lick and suck as her hips slammed into Blake over and over. “Taking me so well,” she whispered into her ear, nipping the edge of her cartilage. Yang pulled as far back as she could and then plowed into her as hard as she could manage.

“Yang!” Blake wailed, bucking against Yang, but she didn’t let her get away that easily. Instead, she rubbed harder at Blake’s clit until Blake was panting and squirming beneath her. 

“You close?” she breathed. 

“Fuck, yes, Yang-”

“ _Good_.” 

Yang fumbled for the pump and waited until Blake’s body tensed, and then she squeezed the ball. She felt the lube quickly pulse out of the end and she grinned when Blake’s groan deepened. She slowed her pace until she was fully inside of Blake. Yang kissed Blake’s back before straightening up and pulling out of Blake, her eyes immediately darting down to Blake’s soaked pussy. The lube was starting to drip out between her pussy lips, and Yang swallowed hard as Blake looked over her shoulder and wiggled her ass. “Like what you see?” Blake asked, but her voice was a breathy shake.

“Oh, you know it,” Yang breathed. 

Yang watched as Blake twisted onto her back, her pert chest heaving as she looked up at Yang. Yang settled down between her legs and cocked a brow, sending a cool breath over Blake’s pussy. Blake’s body shivered, her pussy lips trembling, and Yang grinned before doing it again. “You gonna stand there all day?” Blake asked, blowing her hair out of her face. “Or you gonna do something about it?”

Instead of answering, Yang brought her mouth to Blake’s inner thigh and lapped at the peach lube already there. Her tongue glided across the sensitive flesh, working up to Blake’s core. She took her time, and Yang allowed herself to selfishly enjoy the view of Blake’s wet pussy before truly digging in. The peach combined with Blake’s taste was divine, and she eagerly sucked up the lube there, effectively simultaneously cleaning her girlfriend and dirtying her up some more. 

Blake’s thighs were soft and shaking, and Yang knew she couldn’t handle a hard orgasm right now. So instead, she slowly worked her over and took her time drawing our Blake’s pleasure, her tongue languidly licking and her mouth sweetly sucking her. Her own pussy throbbed with heat, but she ignored it in favor of devoting herself to Blake. There was nothing like coaxing another orgasm from her girlfriend, from giving her delight and worshipping her.

She started humming as she moved to suck at Blake’s clit. Blake let out a breathy snort, and Yang smiled into her as she flicked her tongue over her clit. “Yang, stop playing,” Blake said, but her hands curled into Yang’s hair and gently pulled. Yang moaned into her peachy pussy and licked up her slit, but she quickly went back to slowly massaging her clit. 

Blake finished, and her limbs shaked and twitched around Yang. Yang pulled back and admired her work, the lube still leaking out of Blake but largely gone, if not all over her face. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and collapsed on the bed next to Blake. Blake groaned and turned onto her side before spooning Yang, throwing her arms over Yang and pulling her tight. “I can’t move,” Yang said with a laugh, throwing her hips back into Blake as an act of faux-resistance.

“Neither can I, so it’s only fair,” Blake said, her lips right on Yang’s ear. “Thank you, Yang.”

“No, thank you, sweetheart,” Yang said. “You’re amazing.”

Blake snorted. “I just came three times, I’m pretty sure you’re the amazing one.”

“How about we’re both amazing?” Yang tried. 

“I’ll consider it,” Blake said with a yawn.

“Do you want to take a shower?” Yang asked gently, turning onto her side to face Blake. She rubbed their noses together, and Blake’s face scrunched up. 

“Ten minutes,” she said.

“Alright. Ten minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts on tumblr at Softlighter! See you soon!


End file.
